


Hold me

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IED, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, soft, they're both precious beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: Theo doesn't mind Liam taking his anger out on him. Liam, apparently, does mind. A lot.





	Hold me

Theo's sitting on the couch in the living room, absorbed in the book he's reading, when Liam comes back from school, storming in and heading immediately upstairs, without saying a 'hey' or giving him a sweet kiss like he usually does.

Theo hears the door of Liam's room slam hard against the doorframe and when he focuses enough he can clearly hear Liam's unsteady, fast breathing and pounding heart. 

Liam hadn't had a bad day in a long time now; he manages to keep his IED in check most of the time but Theo guesses it was bound to happen again at some point. 

He gets up and makes his way upstairs; he's not sure what he's supposed to do but he remembers that riling Liam up and making him be angry at him instead of anyone or anything else used to help the anger faint faster. He doesn’t mind getting a little hurt if that means he’s helping Liam.

Theo enters Liam's room and he’s not surprised when he finds him punching the wall, growls slipping from his mouth. He wants to stop him from hurting himself any more and hug him and kiss his knuckles but he's not sure that's what Liam wants. Maybe his old trick still works. 

"Little Wolf." His voice teasing, smirk already in place. "You're home early."

Liam jumps a little - apparently not having heard him coming in - and turns around to glare at him, his eyes flashing gold and his chest raising and falling quickly. Theo's glad that he at least stops hitting the wall. 

"You don't look very happy to see me," he continues in the same tone, trying to maintain his unaffected expression.

"Not now, Theo," Liam snaps before sitting on the bed, hiding his face in his hands and trying to calm his breathing.

"Aww the little wolf doesn't want to play," he coos and by now he really doubts that what he's doing is actually helping, that this is what Liam needs right now.

"Stop. fucking. doing that." Liam’s voice is a growl again, this time laced with desperation and frustration. He sounds helpless and Theo doesn't know what exactly he did wrong but it feels like this is his fault. 

He’s not a surprise really; of course he would fuck up sooner or later. He just wanted to help and instead he ended up making it worse. He should have stayed away, he's never been good for anyone, why would that change now?

"Sorry. I'll- I'll leave you alone," Theo whispers, ready to exit the room. 

"Don't," Liam’s voice stops him. "Please."

Theo nods even if Liam can't see him. "Okay.” 

He's a little relieved that Liam wants him to stay but he still doesn't know what he should do to help Liam. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just... come here?"

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." He shuffles to the bed and sits next to Liam. He's not sure what he's supposed to do now. He doesn’t want to fuck everything up again. Does Liam want him to touch him? To hug h-

Liam turns his head, looking at him with eyes bluer and more stormy than the ocean, a few tears staining his flushed cheeks. His shoulders are slumped, making him look small and vulnerable, fragile. "Hold me?"

Theo doesn't say anything - he's not sure that he could even if he wanted to - he just wraps his arms around Liam's shoulders and chest, pulling him against his own body.

Liam's still tense and his skin is hot like his blood is boiling. Maybe that's how Liam feels when his IED takes over. He's slightly shaking, but he seems to slowly calm down as Theo keeps alternating between rubbing his back and caressing his hair.

Liam moves closer and puts his arms around Theo's waist, placing his head against his chest, exactly where his stolen heart is. 

They stay like this until Liam's breathing is steady again and he pulls away.

He avoids Theo's gaze and wipes his eyes, his head tilted down. Theo knows which stage this is; after the anger is gone comes the guilt and then the shame and he can already smell both scents emitting from Liam. That's the hardest part to handle; he doesn't know how to make Liam understand that he doesn't have to apologise. Theo knows it's not his fault and that sometimes he can't control it, he would never hold it against him.

"I'm sorry," Liam whispers. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm trying. I really am, but sometimes it's just... _too_ much. I can't- I can't help it. I'm sorry."

Theo doesn't need enhanced senses to know that Liam really is sorry, he can hear the honesty in his voice.

"It's okay," he says as he hesitantly places his hand on Liam's thigh, caressing it with his thumb through the material of his sweats. "What happened?"

"Nothing," he mutters. "Just having a bad day, I guess. I hadn't had one in a while. That's not what matters now, anyway."

Liam takes a deep breath and turns his head again, allowing their eyes to meet. He brings his hand over the one Theo has on his thigh, holding it gently. Theo wants to ask what Liam means but Liam speaks first. 

"You know that I care about you, right?"

Theo is a little taken aback at the question but he nods almost immediately; after everything Liam's done for him he's accepted that someone actually cares about him, no matter how weird and new it still feels to him. 

"Okay, good," Liam says and Theo is a kind of surprised at how steady and firm his voice is; it never is right after Liam has an episode. "So, I guess you understand that I don't want to hurt you." It sounds more like a statement than a question but Theo feels that Liam expects him to confirm it so he nods again. 

Liam sighs and tightens his grip around Theo's hand, his eyebrows drawn together in a slight frown like he's trying to find the right words.

He's not sure where this is going but he waits; Liam's face is serious and this seems to be important to him.

"What I'm trying to say is-" he lets out another sigh, sounding more frustrated this time. "Look, I know that all you want to do is help me, _I know that_ , but damn it, Theo. You always try to make me be angry at you, take my anger out _on_ you and that's the last think I fucking want to happen." 

"I thought I was helping you," Theo whispers. "I'm sorry." He feels the guilt choking him. 

_Please don't start crying. Not now. Don't make this about you._

All this time he was making things worse and he was stupid enough to think that he's actually being helpful to someone for once.

"God, Theo," Liam breathes, his hands moving to cup Theo's cheeks, making him look at him. "Hey, I didn't say it to make you feel bad. Fuck, Theo, just listen to me, please?"

Theo blinks back the few tears that threaten to fall and nods.

"Like I said, I know you want to help and you do, baby, you really do. You're always there when I need you, that's more than enough." Liam smiles at him, his eyes warm and sincere. His hands travel down to Theo's neck, rubbing it gently and Theo feels like he can start to breathe again. "But you have to understand that I _don't_ want to take my anger out on you and I _don't_ want to hurt you. You're way too important to me, Theo, I can't let that happen."

"Oh," Theo murmurs. He never thought that this was a possibility; that he would be so important to someone that they would hate to hurt him. But here he is, with Liam who just had an episode – not a big one, thankfully – and is worried about him instead of himself, apparently wanting to make sure that Theo's okay, that he knows that he matters too. 

Liam is still smiling at him even if Theo hasn't even replied yet. He’s sure that no one has ever looked at him so affectionately before. "I love you, Theo. I thought you had figured it out by now but I guess you're dumber than you look," Liam says fondly and Theo can't help but chuckle. 

He wants to say it back - he loves Liam, he loves him _so much_ \- but he feels so fucking emotional he can't make the words come out from his mouth. 

Liam must understand – he always does – because he gives him a small reassuring nod and then captures his lips in a gentle kiss, their mouths moving smoothly together like they were made for each other. It might not be their first kiss but it's definitely the best; Theo feels like his heart is going to explode from all the love and affection.

They pull away, just far enough so their foreheads can rest against each other. "I love you, too," Theo whispers against Liam's lips, a giddy grin on his lips. 

"I know, baby," Liam smiles, his blue eyes shining like the sky on a sunny day and Theo can't help but pull him in for another kiss. 

For the next seconds or maybe minutes, or even hours if they're lucky enough, they can pretend that it's only them in the world, that everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!♡♡♡♡ Feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. ♡♡


End file.
